The wost ending
by firebug1
Summary: a She Ra/Star Trek crossover about how things could have been much worst.


Disclaimer: The She Ra , He Man and Star Trek Characters do not belong to me, they belong to many other people, corporations and studios, no profit is made or intended, no violation of copyright is intended . 

Rating: PG-13 for mildly violent content. 

Summary: a short crossover story of how things could have been worst for everyone. 

Genre: Drama/sci-fi. 

Timeline: In the future , but the storyteller is talking about a alternate past before Star Trek The next generation. 

Note: The idea of inflicting death to the men and slavery to the women is based on viking wartime habbits, this story is not for those with a sensitive stomach or heart. 

Everyone was listenning closely to the legendary prophet talking to the crowd, thinking hard about the story he was telling, and about the meaning of his words. 

He was the one known as the One that does not exist, because his face, voice and identity were secrets for the remainder of his life, as it had been for thousands of years. 

A long time ago, a god decreted that a evil doer would have to repent by being given the power to see the future and it's maby possibilities, the secrets of the past, and alternate realities, that this evil doer would have to hide his or her face and identity for the rest of his life,that he or she would have to use these powers only to help others, and that he would have to do it until death, at that moment another one would be chosen to replace him or her. 

That phenomenon had lasted for over six thousand years on several worlds who had equivalents of him under different names. 

Beings cursed and/or blessed (depending on the point of view of those talking about them.) were feared and highly respected on several worlds, Etheria was no exception. 

Long has it been since the victory of the rebelion against the Evil Horde, long has it been since the visiting StarFleet officers had won against the Borg collective, but they were being told that it could have been quite different, for the worst to say the least. 

In a worst universe, HordePrime would not have had rivals to oppose him, only a few had stood up to him. 

The difference between this universe and others is that the Horde had created a superweapon that allowed them to destroy the Borg, the Dominion and every single other power in the galaxy. 

After being left unopposed, the Horde would have developped out of proportions, becoming the first galactic empire in the history of the Milky Way. 

On Eternia not even He Man , the Sorceress and the other great warriors were able to stop them, the great Etherian Rebelion was crushed after a painful war, the Federation, Bajor, The Klingon Empire and everyknown civilisation felt to them. 

Of course, some people scored many victories against the horde, not least of them the legendary She Ra with her alliance with the Rebelion, the Snakemen, the heroic and evil warriors and a few Federation crews , such as the heros maning the famous Enterprise. 

In the bitter end , al felt or worst were captured despite their bravery. 

A few people in the audience asked how it al ended, and the Nameless One showed them a few images from the other universe, al from the perspective of someone who had been there. 

The first image was showing a Horde courtroom , a judge was sentencing the last female representatives of the defeated ones to be sent into something caled the Slime Pit, and every male one to death. 

Al Eternians and Etherians present undestood, but the Federation visitors asked what was the Slime Pit, the Nameless one showed them. 

The person seing what was happening was at a prison camp of some sort , although it was much more barbaric then any prison camp on any civilised world. 

Prisonners were being split into two groups, men and women , The Horde was shooting male prisonners, and linning the tied up female prisonners, death for men , slavery for women was a exemple of the new twisted Ways of the Horde, al in the name of justice, law, and order. 

A guard started to call names and people were draged forward , always followed by screams of disgust, horror , pain and revolt, along with the noise of something disgusting being dripped onto someone. 

First it was Janeway, Counselor Troy, Doctor Crusher, the First Prelane, the Kay of Bajor, Seven of Nine and the Duras sisters. 

Cries and Screams were added to the noise as some of the women in line were being draged forward and were starting to see what was about to happen to them. 

The second group included Kira, Jadzia, Ezri, Ro Laren , Admiral Negev, Vash, ensign Wildman Belana Tores, and many v.i.ps . 

Every minute the line was getting shorter, now it was Sela, Kako and Selar who were being draged forward. 

Finally , it was the witness of the scene who was being pulled forward, Inge Eiger, who was assimilated by the borg in our reality ( The second victim in first contact.), she saw what was awaiting her, and she and the people seeing through her eyes were terrified. 

It was not much the gothic appearance of the Slime Pit that was bothering people, it was what was happening in the pit. 

Slime was being dropped from a giant reptile skull on the stone building onto Sela trapped in a giant skeleton hand underneat the skull, when she was completely covered from head to toe with a thick coat of slime they released her, now her face was blank and her eyes were red and glowing. 

A order was given to her and she said «I hear and obei master!». 

Inge Eiger was Dragged in the pit screaming, but the visions and the scream stopped as her head was covered with slime. 

Yes, things could have been much worst. 

The end. 


End file.
